


Forbidden

by FaithSky



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithSky/pseuds/FaithSky
Summary: Six weeks on an ocean liner seems like a long time. Waverly has her books and has been comfortable in her own company long enough for the thought of it not to bother her. But when she gets an unexpected knock on her cabin door no more than a few hours into her journey, maybe her concept of the amount of time she is going to be spending at sea will start to change.This is Nicole's third voyage, she works hard and follows the rules. Serving in first class, she has to. That is until she meets a passenger that changes everything and teaches her that sometimes breaking the rules is a wonderful thing.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my take on the "Slow Dance" prompt for Wayhaught Week. This was supposed to be a short one shot but my muse got a little carried away. There be fluff, there be smut, there be some dancing. 
> 
> I want to give a massive thank you for Dreamwalking78 - not only for being a great beta, but for keeping me going when I was struggling with this. If you haven't checked out her works please do, so many good stories to get your teeth stuck in to. You can thank me later! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always. @_FaithSky_ on twitter if you want to come bother me!

Waverly stood, mouth agape, staring at the metal expanse of the cruise liner. Passport and papers clutched tightly in one hand, the other preventing her overly excessive hat from flying away on the sea breeze. She had read all about buoyant force, of course she had, but seeing something so heavy lapping with the sway of the current, it seemed impossible for the damn thing to stay afloat. Taking a deep breath into her lungs and waiting for the deck hand to unload her luggage Waverly tried to take in the impending adventure. 

Ever since she had received word from Wynonna to join her in America and their parents inheritance had ensured she had more than the funds to do so, she had been full of excited apprehension. The world was quite literally her oyster at this point, she found herself to very much be a lady of leisure and her life was only just beginning. Barely in her twenties with no man to answer to, well, it kept her free. Accepting the sweaty hand from the boy carrying her bags, she took her first steps towards the new world. 

It didn’t take long for Waverly to get settled in her cabin, in fact the liner had barely had time to pull out of the dock before she had unpacked. Most of her belongings were packaged in the hull, leaving her with only a few small suitcases for the journey. Taking out one of the leather bound books she ensured to keep close, she settled on the downy arm chair and allowed herself to relax. A moment that was shattered by a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” Waverly called out. She definitely wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Room service Ma’am.” Came the soft reply. 

“I didn’t order anything, there must be some mistake.” Waverly placed the book down on the bedside table, smoothed out the many layers of her dress and opened the door enough to peer out of a small gap. Instantly, she found her gaze roaming over the figure in front of her, taller than her by maybe five inches, flame red hair cropped around their chin and a dazzling smile equipped with dimples. Eyes of molten copper locked with her own and the deck hand ducked their chin down towards their chest as a flush crept over the tips of their ears. 

“Sorry for the intrusion Ma’am but the First Officer sends his regards and hopes you would join him for dinner this evening.” The deck hand spoke with a faint American accent that Waverly couldn’t quite place and held out a bottle of champagne adorned with ribbon and a monogrammed envelope. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite understand.” Waverly replied, confusion clearly etched onto her face. She hadn’t even stepped foot outside of her cabin since boarding. 

“First Officer Hardy was on deck welcoming guests on board. You must have caught his eye.” The deck hand simply smiled and Waverly allowed the door to open just a little further, motioning for them to set the champagne bucket down on the small table. 

“Does the First Officer make a habit of sending deck hands to invite ladies to dine with him?” Waverly questioned with an arc of her eyebrow.

“No Ma’am.” Came the short reply and Waverly couldn’t help but grin at the slightly nervous way her unexpected guest ran their hand through their hair. If she allowed herself to be honest; she was curious about her new acquaintance. 

“Well thank you for the invitation but please call me Waverly.” She watched the red head tilted their head gently to one side, taking in the request that broke etiquette with an inquisitive expression. 

“I take it you will be serving the first class cabins and Ma’am makes me sound far too old.” Waverly felt the need to clarify and was rewarded with another dazzling smile that she wasn’t afraid to admit made her a little weak at the knees. 

“It’s a pleasure Waverly. If there is nothing else you require, I shall leave you to further settle in.” The deck hand moved to leave, brushing so close Waverly could feel the warmth resonating off of them. 

“Wait…” she reached out, placing a hand gently on their arm. “...I didn’t get your name.” She smiled hopefully. 

“Ni...uh...name’s Cole.” Waverly watched as Cole seemed to take a second before making eye contact again. 

“Well, Cole, thank you again. Will you be serving this evening?” Waverly knew she should have stopped talking, stopped asking questions, but she found herself wanting to stay in Cole’s company just a little longer. 

“I will indeed. I’ll be the one in the poorly done up bow tie nervously trying not to spill drinks.” Cole winked before excusing themselves, leaving Waverly alone. 

As soon as the door was shut Nicole released a deep breath, steadying herself on the railing running down the corridor and sighed. Of course one of her first duties on board would be to deliver a personal invitation to the Captain’s table to possibly one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes on. And to make matters worse, she was perfectly charming to boot. 

“Did you have to wink at her?” Nicole chastised herself as she walked back towards the dining hall.

Hiding herself behind a male persona had always come as second nature to Nicole. She was much more comfortable with manual labour than the idea of becoming a wife and living life tethered to a man. Her life was just easier this way. Lonely, but easier. There were not an awful lot of people like her, attracted to the same sex and wanting nothing out of life other than to earn an honest living. So when she had heard of the opportunities aboard the R.M.S Queen Mary she jumped at the chance. 

This was Nicole’s third voyage across the Atlantic and through hard work, determination and sheer luck, she had ended up serving first class on the White Star Line. The tips were great and she was hopeful that within a few years she would have saved up enough to buy a small farm back home. That’s if she didn’t blow her cover first, she groaned audibly at nearly giving her full name to Waverly. Waverly whose eyes were a swirling mix of olive and honey, whose smile could light up the darkest night at sea. Who she was going to be serving for six weeks, in a tin can, in the middle of the ocean, with no escape from her immediate and definitely unrequited attraction. 

“Shit.” She mumbled, running her hands through her hair and setting to work on the obscene amount of silver that needed polishing. Again. 

************

The grandeur of first class dining was definitely an experience. From the crystal candelabras hanging overhead, to the five different kinds of knives and forks framing the most exquisite china plate Waverly had ever seen. Her eyes lit up with the magnitude of the occasion as she presented the maitre d with her invitation and was escorted further into the dining hall. 

“Excuse me Officer Hardy, may I present Miss Earp.” Waverly was brought to a halt in front of a rugged looking gentleman in full uniform, hair slicked back under his cap. Three chevrons stood proud on his shoulder. If it weren’t for the sickening grin and the fact that he puffed out his chest before greeting her, Waverly would have thought him handsome. Certainly not as handsome as Cole of course, but she had spent all afternoon fighting those thoughts back down below her bodice. 

“Ah, Waverly, nice of you to join me. My name is Champ Hardy, First Officer of this fine vessel.” She watched as his arm wrapped around her waist and he gestured to the head table. His after shave was overpowering, so thick she could almost taste it and she found herself fighting the urge to shudder. 

“Nice to meet you Champ. May I ask, how do you know my name and why did you decide to invite me to dine with you?” She didn’t want to appear rude, but her natural desire to understand the world around her made her question his intentions. 

“I checked with the main desk to get your name, and I figured you could use some company for dinner. Unusual for such a sexy young thing to be travelling alone.” He gave a lopsided smile and Waverly nearly vomited in her own mouth, silently cursing herself for accepting the invitation. Even if her main reason for doing so was the hope of coming into contact with a certain red head again. 

It didn’t take long for Waverly to spot Cole, standing tall, one arm draped with a towel pouring wine for some of the other guests. She smiled at the vision in front of her, the bow tie really wasn’t well done, but the nerves seemed to be at bay at least. Black dress slacks were well ironed and the crisp white shirt adorned with deep navy suspenders showing off a delicate but firm frame. Waverly swallowed back the hint of desire before realising that Champ had already taken his seat and was talking about his latest accomplishments on the golf course back home. She rolled her eyes before sitting in the chair to his left, smiling at the server who had held it out for her. 

Nicole had noticed Waverly arrive, how could she not. Her wine red dress shaping her body perfectly, a slight plunge to the neckline with a completely open back. There was just so much skin on show that she had nearly tripped twice trying to take it all in. Waverly’s hair was swept to one side, perfect chestnut waves flowing over her shoulder and down to her trim waist. She was a vision. 

Nicole had tensed on Waverly’s behalf as the First Officer hadn’t even bothered to pull out her chair. She knew she absolutely should not be staring because that was definitely not proper and had led to her nearly wearing two glasses of wine. But she couldn’t fight the fluttering of her heart every time Waverly smiled, even if it wasn’t quite meeting her eyes. Although being unable to keep her attention off of Waverly meant she noticed the exact moment that the First Officer clicked his fingers for service. 

“Yes Sir?” Her voice was strong despite the sudden appearance of a lump in her throat as she caught Waverly’s eyes for a brief moment. 

“I’ll take a glass of red and the chicken.” He spoke without looking up, which was absolutely fine by Nicole as it allowed her to keep her gaze on Waverly. 

“And what can I get for you Waverly?” Her grin was short lived as First Officer Hardy stood abruptly. 

“Who do you think you are? Address the lady accordingly or I’ll see to it that you’re cleaning toilets for the rest of the voyage.” He bristled and Nicole took a small step backwards before hanging her head and mumbling an apology. 

“No, it’s okay, I’ve told Cole to address me as such so please take your seat...officer.” Waverly’s hand squeezed Nicole’s bicep softly and she looked up to see concern laced on the most beautiful face. 

“May I have a glass of sparkling wine and the farro salad, please.” Nicole instantly missed Waverly’s hand as she removed it, but the echo of warmth on her skin had her pulse racing. 

“Of course.” Nicole nodded and allowed herself just a second longer of gazing into Waverly’s eyes before turning and walking towards the kitchen. 

“The nerve of some of the servers here, I don’t even know where they find some of them. That one clearly needs a reminder of their station.” Champ’s statement wasn’t said to anyone in particular, but repulsion flowed down Waverly’s spine, this was going to be a long evening. 

Thankfully, Champ was far too busy conversing with the other officers to take much notice of Waverly during dinner. She found herself eating in silence, sharing occasional glances with Cole and formulating a plan of how to proceed with her attraction. On one hand, she could do nothing, let the feelings pass her by, knowing full well that in six short weeks they would probably never see each other again. On the other, Cole was making her feel things she hadn’t felt before just by winking in her direction or smiling at her. That was something she just couldn’t ignore. 

Once everything from dinner had been cleared away, Waverly found herself being escorted into the ballroom. A full orchestra was set up on a raised stage, the most glorious melody washing over the swell of bodies on the hardwood dance floor. By this point, Waverly thought herself to be a stalker, knowing that Cole had taken up residence behind the bar. Waverly watched as Cole took a drink of water, the expanse of perfect pale skin of their throat bobbing making her own go dry. 

“So, you want to dance?” Champ’s hands were on her waist before he had even finished asking the question. The smell of alcohol was heavy on his breath and his eyes were hooded as he started to sway them together. 

“I’m going to go and get a drink first.” Waverly stated plainly, not waiting for a response before almost marching over to the bar. She let out a deep breath as Cole walked towards her, grateful for the break from the Officer’s attention.

“Thirsty?” Cole smirked and Waverly almost leapt over the bar and slammed their lips together right there and then. 

“Can I have a water...and maybe a dance?” Waverly knew damn well she was biting her lip and she watched with rapt attention as Cole glanced down to her lips before returning her gaze. Although her smile at the effect she was having was short lived as Cole’s expression turned almost crestfallen. 

“I’d love to share a waltz with you Waverly, really I would, but I’m afraid it is forbidden.” Waverly’s face fell, of course they couldn’t dance together, stolen glances across a dinner hall were one thing but such a public display was definitely not permitted. She sighed, a sound that Cole echoed before pouring her a glass of iced water and sliding it to her across the bar. Their fingertips brushed together and despite it being such a small touch, it was charged. Waverly’s skin prickled and she felt a rushed chill run the entire length of her spine, igniting her desire. 

“Sometimes the most breathtaking things in this world are the ones forbidden to us, wouldn’t you say.” The quip ran off Waverly’s tongue effortlessly, and she just knew the flush of Cole’s cheeks mirrored her own. She took a sip of her drink, playing slightly with an ice cube between her lips before crunching down on it and shrugging a solemn shoulder in Cole’s direction before resigning herself back to Champ’s attention. 

Any bravado Nicole was pretending to have deflated the second she felt Waverly’s hand beneath hers. Her entire body felt as though it was on fire, flames that only roared higher watching those perfect lips suckle gracefully on a cube of ice. 

The First Officer didn’t deserve such a beauty on his arm, under his hands, he was a oaf of the greatest magnitude. And he was doing a good job of proving Nicole’s point by standing on Waverly’s feet at every attempted turn of their dance. He was apologising profusely and Waverly was just smiling sweetly and allowing him to try again even if she did have to keep moving his hand off of the swell of her ass. 

Nicole felt a furious pang of jealousy rifle through her body, she knew she had no right to be feeling such things but couldn’t seem to stop herself. Waverly didn’t even know who she was, not really, although her actions were all her own there was a distinct lack of...honesty. Waverly would never have wanted a dance if she knew the truth, and she definitely wouldn’t be flirting back so openly. Nicole’s bubble was well and truly burst at the realisation of just how wrong this whole affair was settled in her chest. Clawing at her heart like barbed wire, squeezing it tightly in the confines of its bone prison. Suddenly she couldn’t breathe, watching the scene unfold before her eyes was constricting and she felt a need for fresh air. 

“I’m taking my half hour reprieve, the rush has died down and I’d rather take it now than risk not finding the time.” The two other servers nodded at Nicole and went back to their duties as she all but ran out of the ballroom and out onto the deck. 

Waverly couldn’t excuse herself from Champ’s embrace fast enough, she barely heard his scoff of annoyance before her feet were following Cole out of the room. Practically running up two flights of stairs and out into the night before she caught sight of Cole standing next to the railing. She stopped, chest heaving slightly as she attempted to regain control of her breathing. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Cole’s voice wound around her as she took one unsteady step closer. 

“I’m sorry Cole, I just...I needed to…” Waverly couldn’t find any words that didn’t sound absolutely crazy. So she took another step forward. 

“You ran out on the First Officer of a world renowned cruise liner to follow a lowly server into the night...for what?” The words were harsher than intended but delivered inquisitively. 

“A dance?” Waverly wasn’t sure whether she was answering Cole’s question or asking one of her own but when Cole chuckled softly she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

“I’m going to be more forward here than perhaps proper...I feel...something for you Waverly, but I have not been truthful.” Waverly listened as Cole took a steadying breath before continuing. “I’m not what you think I am.” 

“You’re also not as good at pretending as you think you are.” Nicole tilted her head to the side and met Waverly’s eyes in question. 

“Your binding is good, I’ll give you that, and your natural height and muscular build from years of hard work make your attempt decent. But your skin is far too soft, your eyelashes are too perfect and you absolutely don’t have an adam's apple. So, how about we pretend I didn’t figure you out the moment I set my eyes on you outside my cabin door and you tell me what I think you are.” Nicole was dumbfounded, Waverly had known this whole time and still pursued her. 

“My name is Nicole.” The only sentence her brain could form spluttered out from between her lips as she watched Waverly take another careful step towards her. 

“Nice to finally meet you Nicole.” Waverly wasn’t going to make this easy, not that Nicole expected her to, but a little help out of this alarmingly embarrassing predicament would have been appreciated. The quiet descended around them as they looked at each other, the only sound, other than the hushed tones of the orchestra, was the beating of Nicole’s heart in her ears. Without pretence, Waverly reached forward and laced her fingers with Nicole’s before stepping into the small amount of space between them and looking up through her lashes. 

“Dance with me?” Nicole smiled down at the woman in front of her and finally couldn’t find a single reason not to indulge in her desire to be as close to Waverly as possible. The slow melody of the grand piano harmonising beautifully with a quartet of strings was just loud enough to set a tempo. Nicole placed a shaking hand on Waverly’s waist and pulled their bodies flush, delighting in the feel of one of Waverly’s hands settling on her shoulder. The other still intertwined with her own held out, bent at the elbow as they shifted together into hold. 

Nicole took a deep breath and lifted her head high, just as her father had taught her when she used to stand on his feet as he danced them around her bedroom. The rhythm was a slow waltz and as Nicole stepped forward with her left foot, Waverly synced with her perfectly. The rise and fall was effortless as Nicole led Waverly in a gracious arc around the upper deck, slow and secure, in perfect time to the music. Never once stepping on her toes. 

The utterly ridiculous romantic setting was not lost on either of them, only the silver light from the nearly full moon shining down upon them. Only the stars bearing witness as they danced. Nicole was strong and stable yet there was a softness there that had Waverly spellbound. Their dance is as smooth and fluid as the water surrounding them, each rise and fall as careful as the current nature intended. The closeness between them is almost palpable, the faint scent of Nicole’s cologne echoing across Waverly’s skin. The warmth of their bodies mingling into nothing short of an inferno. 

They both hear the moment the music slows further and Nicole leads Waverly in a series of spins before pulling her body tight to her front. Waverly winds her hands up over Nicole’s arms before linking them together at the back of her neck and rejoicing in the feeling of Nicole’s hands settling on the small of her own back. Waverly takes a deep breath, placing her head on Nicole’s chest and catching the fluttering of the heart beating just below the surface, like a caged bird fighting to be free and fly and soar to the heavens. 

They settle together in a gentle sway allowing the diminuendo of the symphony to dictate a new rhythm. Waverly knows she has never felt as safe in someone’s arms, and Nicole is certain she has never held anything so precious. 

It takes a moment for either of them to realise that the music has stopped, that they are dancing to a melody all their own. One born out of comfortability and the magnitude of their connection to each other. Waverly feels Nicole’s cheek brush against the top of her head, Nicole’s warm breath caressing the back of her neck and she pulls back to capture perfect brown eyes with her own. 

“So...tell me handsome, how was your first taste of forbidden fruit?” Waverly couldn’t help the cheeky glint in her eye as she watched Nicole lick her lips carefully. 

“Delicious, although I fear, if I’m not careful, it may very well become an addiction.” Nicole grinned and forced herself to take a step back because the sentiment of her statement was absolutely true.

“Probably shouldn’t tempt you by asking for a goodnight kiss then?” Waverly relished hearing Nicole’s breathy chuckle as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. After a brief moment of composure Nicole brought Waverly’s hand to her lips and made a show of kissing each knuckle individually. Not once breaking eye contact. Waverly felt the strong pull of desire caress over her spine, completely unable to hide her shiver causing another grin to creep over Nicole’s face. 

“I’d walk you back to your cabin but I’m needed at the bar until one.” Nicole’s voice was quiet, almost as if she were afraid too loud a noise would disrupt such a perfect moment. 

“Very chivalrous but I’m sure I can manage. Will I see you again?” The lack of subtlety in Waverly’s question wasn’t lost on Nicole. The chances of them bumping into each other were high but then that definitely wasn’t what Waverly was asking. 

“I’m at your service Waverly, quite literally.” Nicole winked before releasing Waverly’s hands, still not quite believing her luck that the beautiful brunette seemed to share in her predilection for women. 

“Goodnight Nicole.” Waverly took her opportunity, stepping up onto the tips of her toes to plant a chaste kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth, barely touching her lips. Walking back towards her cabin without another word. 

*********

Waverly had been pacing for the best part of an hour overthinking her interaction with Nicole. The attraction was instantaneous and following their slow dance she couldn’t escape the echo of Nicole’s lips against her hand, not that she wanted to. Waverly knew she was clever, knew that her plan would work, but she was still nervous making the call for room service at five til one in the morning. Her request was simple, an extra blanket and a bottle of wine...and hopefully a tall redhead with dimples to die for. 

The pendulum on the small wall clock mocked Waverly. Swaying from side to side much slower than it should have been, at least it felt that way. Making it seem as though hours had passed rather than mere minutes before the knock came to her door. Waverly counted to five slowly in her own head, not wanting to appear too eager, despite her racing pulse full of hope to see Nicole again. 

“Who is it?” Silently Waverly said a prayer to whatever higher power existed that it would be Nicole’s voice that answered her. 

“Room service Ma’am.” Waverly couldn’t open the door fast enough at the response, grinning from ear to ear as Nicole stood there, blanket in one hand and a bottle in the other. 

“Now what did I say about calling me Ma’am?” Waverly pulled Nicole into her cabin by her suspenders, shutting the door firmly behind them. 

“I just couldn’t help myself, why do I feel as though this…” Nicole gestured to the items she was holding “...was just a rouse to see me again?” Waverly took the blanket and bottle from Nicole’s hands and set them down on the table before wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck. 

“And what if it was handsome?” Waverly bit her lip and allowed her fingertips to grace over the strong line of Nicole’s jaw. Nicole’s attention was clearly flicking between the most gorgeous hazel eyes and the most kissable lips she had ever seen. 

“I would have to think of some way to thank you.” Nicole grinned and lent forward to wrap her arms around Waverly’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together. She was able to both hear and feel the brunette’s breath hitch at the action. 

“I can think of several…” Waverly didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Nicole’s lips captured her own in a passionate kiss. Soft and sure and so wonderful it took Waverly a second to kiss her back. Their lips moved together as though it was a dance they had been sharing for an eternity and when Nicole’s tongue asked silently for permission, Waverly granted it immediately. 

Soft moans enveloped the silence, it wasn’t clear who from, but neither of them cared. Both completely lost in the new yet surprisingly familiar sensation. It was Waverly who broke the kiss first, reluctantly, however it allowed them both a chance to gasp oxygen into their lungs as though they were starved for it. Waverly’s hands gripped onto Nicole’s suspenders and pushed them off the redhead’s shoulders before shaking fingertips started working on the buttons of her white dress shirt. 

Nicole smoothed her hands along Waverly’s forearms, taking in the warmth of her tanned skin, allowing her shirt to be undone completely before pulling Waverly in for another kiss. This time full of hunger and need. A surge of arousal shooting between her own thighs at Waverly’s moan, captured effortlessly on her own tongue. 

As soon as Nicole’s shirt was shucked off of her shoulders Waverly traced her lips across her lover’s jaw watching as Nicole’s eyes fluttered shut. Feeling Waverly’s teeth bite down gently on her pulse-point Nicole couldn’t help the almost primal growl that crawled out of her throat. Waverly’s hands dropped to Nicole’s belt, pulling at the silver buckle as they both backed up into the room, until knees were knocking into the edge of the bed. 

Nicole felt the push of Waverly’s hand on her sternum, causing her to float backwards onto the soft sheets. She swallowed hard, lump evident in her throat as Waverly straddled her lap and ground her hips down. Nicole sat up then, resting her hands on the brunette’s hips as she continued to rock carefully, seeking the most perfect form of friction. 

“Waverly, Waverly...wait…” Nicole could see the dark edges of desire flooding Waverly’s eyes, almost certain her next question was redundant, but for her it was required. “Are you sure?” 

Waverly simply nodded, pulling Nicole in for another deep kiss, hands tugging at Nicole’s undershirt. Absolute desperation requiring skin to touch skin. Nicole lifted her arms above her head and was left in nothing but the binding hiding her breasts and undone dress slacks. She lent back on her elbows and quirked an eyebrow at Waverly who smiled in return before pulling her dress over her head, discarding it to the floor. Nicole’s eyes wandered over the petite body on top of her now covered in nothing other than matching cobalt blue silk brasier and panties. The expanse of glorious skin on show was both breathtaking and not enough all at once and Nicole was dying to caress every inch. So she did. Placing soft kiss after soft kiss to Waverly’s body. 

Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s sides and back down to her hips, encouraging Waverly to resume rocking against her. Not that Waverly seemed to need it. Their movements were fluid, hands roaming over each other with fevered grace, lips tasting every available inch of each other. 

“Nicole...let me see you?” Two pairs of blown pupils collided at Waverly’s question as she sat back on her haunches and tugged on Nicole’s binding. Nicole let out a breath and slowly removed the length of fabric that kept her so constricted, until she was completely bare from the waist up. Within seconds her back was pushed back down to the mattress and Waverly’s lips were on her chest. Adept fingertips fleeting across the mounds of her breasts until hot lips enveloped her left nipple and she let out a guttural moan. Nicole felt Waverly’s tongue flicker over her stiff peak, a shock-wave of arousal shooting straight to the apex of her thighs as she tipped her head back and relished in the sensation. 

Within seconds Nicole flipped them over, settling a thigh between Waverly’s legs, her arms bracketing the brunette’s head. Never in her wildest dreams did Nicole ever picture having such a vision below her and she felt her heart skip a beat as she watched Waverly remove her own bra. Waverly’s body was a temple, one that Nicole planned to worship in each and every way she knew how. Running her tongue effortlessly over Waverly’s neck and down over her chest, biting down on the soft skin just above her breast. Nicole delighted in the muffled moans escaping the beauty below her. 

“You are beautiful Waverly, truly beautiful.” Nicole’s words were soft, in direct contrast to the push of her thigh between Waverly’s parted legs. Pulling one of Waverly’s nipples with her teeth Nicole grinned as their hips started moving together. Nicole’s hand fluttered over Waverly’s toned abdomen, thumb rubbing small circles into the skin of her hip before pulling slightly on the band of her panties. Another silent question answered only by Waverly lifting her hips off the bed, allowing Nicole to render her completely bare. 

With the soft light billowing out from the bedside table lamp Nicole could see clearly how much Waverly wanted her. The glistening, desire soaked folds of Waverly’s sex and the heady scent of arousal, a perfect concoction that hit Nicole right between her own thighs. Waverly took the opportunity to push gently at the band of Nicole’s slacks, insisting without words that she needed to be just as bare. Nicole didn’t need to be told twice, as she kicked off her remaining clothing before laying back down over Waverly. Finally feeling each other completely. 

Nicole moaned at the touch of her thigh to Waverly’s centre, the slick arousal there warm against her skin. They kissed, deep and fevered as though it was their last moments on earth rather than the start of something magical. 

“Please Nicole, I need…” Again Waverly’s words were cut short as Nicole slid a finger between her folds. Soft whimpers whispering out from the brunette as Nicole’s touch ran from Waverly’s entrance to her clit and back again, excruciatingly slowly. As her fingers worked a steady pattern, Nicole’s lips left a perfect tapestry of bite marks across Waverly’s collar bone. Listening for the reaction of her lover to map a journey for her tongue to follow and ensuring every response Waverly offered was committed to memory. 

Waverly’s back arched off the bed in response to Nicole’s efforts, mumbled curses falling from parted lips. Nicole sucked and kissed her way down Waverly’s body, fingers not once faltering in their task on the brunette’s clit. Each stroke pulling Waverly closer and closer to the edge. Nicole caught Waverly watching her as she settled between her thighs and with no further preamble ran her tongue through slick folds. 

Waverly cried out, bucking her hips up into Nicole’s face without restraint. As Nicole sucked the bundle of nerves between her lips, tapping gently with the tip of her tongue, she knew Waverly was gone. The brunette writhed beneath her, her body undulating through wave after wave of pleasure. 

“Fuck...Nicole.” Waverly was breathless, her voice strangled with desire as Nicole’s tongue worked between her thighs. Her pace relentless in pursuit of her lover’s climax. 

“Inside, please...I…” Waverly managed to gasp out and who was Nicole to deny such a request. Bringing her hand up under her chin and slipping two fingers inside the wet silky heat and feeling Waverly start to clench. Holding her tightly inside. Tongue still flicking over Waverly’s clit, fingers thrusting and curling deliciously, Nicole knew Waverly wouldn’t last much longer. 

“You’re so tight Waves, so close for me aren’t you?” Nicole cooed as she kissed her way back up Waverly’s body. Thumb replacing her tongue on her lover’s clit. Waverly’s hips rocking wild and untamed against her as Nicole used the pressure of her own thigh to push deeper and deeper inside with every thrust. Nicole could feel the swell of that sweet spot just inside Waverly, walls clenching down on her fingers with every stroke. 

“Fuck...uh...don’t stop baby, please don’t stop.” Waverly begged as Nicole’s tempo increased beautifully. Her lips traversing Waverly’s neck once more, skin glistening with sweat from her efforts, muscles starting to burn with her pace. Nicole knew that not much is certain in this world, but one thing she was sure of, was that she wouldn’t stop until Waverly screamed her name. 

“Let go...come for me baby.” Nicole whispered against the skin just below Waverly’s ear. And she did. Nicole could almost feel every muscle in Waverly’s body pull taught before snapping as she flew over the edge into oblivion. Slowing her movements, but not stopping entirely, Nicole rode out every pulsating shudder of Waverly’s orgasm. Bringing her lover down from the highest peak into the valley below gently and with such care the likes of which Waverly had never known. 

“Ho...holy shit.” Waverly managed as Nicole removed herself from the warmth of Waverly’s core and settled next to her. Fingertips brushing featherlight over the skin of her stomach as Nicole smiled down at her before catching Waverly’s lips in a soft kiss. 

Nicole pulled Waverly close to her, a tender embrace despite the tangle of limbs as she took a deep breath. Her lungs almost full to bursting with the sweet yet floral scent of Waverly’s shampoo. “You know, I was dreading another six weeks at sea, but suddenly...that doesn’t seem like nearly long enough.” 

Waverly looked up at Nicole through hooded eyes, once again tracing the tip of her finger along the redheads jaw. “For now, why don’t we just make the most of the time we do have?” 

Nicole kissed Waverly deeply and felt her shift, until the brunette was once again straddling her hips. Their eyes locked, a multitude of words left unspoken, but the moment was perfect in its own right. They both knew six weeks wasn’t long, a mere drop in the ocean of their lives. But the world had shifted for them both. For when you meet the one who changes how your heart beats, you dance with them to that rhythm for as long as the song lasts. And their song was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this 'little' one shot.
> 
> I can't tell you why but the first thing that came to mind when reading the "Slow Dance" prompt was that scene in the titanic where Jack and Rose are swinging each other around. My muse works in mysterious ways and this is what we ended up with! 
> 
> Keep an eye out as I have at least one more fic planned for the rest of the week.


End file.
